


Stop Eating My Cereal!

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, implied phan, phanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Every morning, Dan goes to have a bowl of cereal, but there's never exactly the same amount of cereal in the box as he leaves it the morning before. Someone's been eating his cereal, and he's going to find out exactly who it is that has been eating his cereal.also posted up on my Wattpad account, @-hawkwing(was @Punkstress_Gaskarth)





	1. Chapter 1: Phil, Where's All My Cereal?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a random little Phanfic that I had posted up onto my Wattpad around August last year, and I just felt like posting it up onto here also. There's only five chapters, so it shouldn't take too long to get it all up on here.
> 
> Also, the chapters aren't really that long, as this was only meant to be a fun little fic.

It was around ten in the morning that Dan had finally decided to wake up, and get some breakfast. His boyfriend and roommate, Phil had gotten up earlier than he had, why that is, he's not quite sure, neither does he really care that much.

"Morning, Dan." He's greeted by Phil's voice, as he walks into the kitchen of their apartment.

Dan mumbles a morning back to Phil - who's currently seated at the table, reading the paper and drinking a mug of hot coffee - as he searches through the cupboard for a clean bowl to use for his cereal.

But as he grabs his box of cereal from the side of the bench, he notices something, odd about it. The box felt rather, well, lighter than it did after he made his cereal the morning before, like someone's been snacking on it when he wasn't around.

Opening up the box, he looks inside, pulling out the plastic bag that holds the cereal goodness inside, to discover that there is in fact less in it than he had remembered.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Dan sets the cereal box down on the bench, before turning to look at Phil, who was just sipping away at his coffee while still reading the paper.

"Phil." Dan asks, catching the older male's attention. "Where's all my cereal gone?"

Phil sets his mug down on the table along with the morning paper, and looks over at Dan. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"My cereal." Dan says, grabbing the plastic bag with whatever's left of his cereal, and showing it to Phil. "I'm sure there was a lot more than this after I had breakfast yesterday."

Phil is quiet for awhile, not too sure if he should admit to Dan that he had eaten his cereal, as Dan will probably be a bit pissed at him, so Phil decides not to tell him, despite knowing that he should tell him.

Shaking his head, Phil looks back to his newspaper. "Sorry, Dan." He says, sipping at his coffee. "I don't know where all your cereal has gone, and if I did, I would tell you, but unfortunately I have no idea where it's all gone." He apologizes, hoping that Dan will believe the lie. "Maybe you did eat it all, and just can't remember."

The younger male sighs, shaking his head. Phil's probably right, but he could've sworn he didn't eat it all and that he had more than that the last time he checked. Though, it is no lie that Dan can be rather forgetful of some stuff, and maybe he was just too tired to remember how much of his cereal he ate and has left.

"I guess I'll just go to the shop later to get some more then." Dan mutters, serving himself up some cereal, before sitting down at the table with Phil to eat his breakfast.

While he's eating his breakfast, Dan can't help but think that there's something Phil might not be telling him. But maybe he's just being silly, and no one is eating his cereal, and what's left in the box right now, is really all he had left from yesterday.

Though, even though that's most likely the case, something still doesn't feel right to Dan, and he's going to get to the bottom of it. No matter how long it may take him...

 


	2. Chapter 2: Cereal And Kinder Eggs

"Alright, Phil!" Dan calls out, slipping his wallet and phone into his jacket pocket. "I'm going out to the shop to buy more cereal!"

Dan had decided after he had woken up a little more that he'd go to the store to buy some more of his cereal, since all of his seem to have disappeared, and he might as well just get some now, along with a few other stuff from the store.

"Can you buy me a couple Kinder eggs?" Phil asks, running over to Dan from down the hall. "I really feel like having a couple Kinder eggs right now, but can't be bothered going to the shop to get them myself."

Dan can't help but laugh a little at Phil, shaking his head, as he takes the money from Phil for his Kinder eggs. Lately the older of the two, has had a strange craving for those chocolate eggs that you also get a small toy inside of as well, and each time either of them go to the store, Phil has always been getting one while they're cheap.

"Do you want anything else?" He asks, slipping the money into his pocket.

Phil shakes his head, before placing a quick peck on Dan's cheek. "Nah, I just want some Kinder eggs." He says.

"Alright." Dan says. "I'll be back in about half an hour or more."

And with that, he's out of their apartment, and off to the store to buy more cereal. And a couple Kinder eggs for Phil.

Walking down the cereal isle in the supermarket, Dan searches for a box of cereal, taking his time with picking which one he wants, till he settles with a box of Crunchy Nut, placing the box in the shopping basket, and going off to buy whatever else he and Phil need, and also the Kinder eggs that Phil so desperately wants.

Once Dan gets back to his and Phil's apartment, he goes straight to the kitchen to put everything away, and soon after that, Phil makes his way over to Dan, who hands him the Kinder eggs he got him from the store.

"Thanks, Dan." He says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before retreating off back to his bedroom.

As Dan is left to put everything away, he leaves the new box of cereal out on the bench, as he's thinking about having a bowl of it once he's put everything away. He knows for a fact that this time, he'll remember exactly how much cereal he has left in the box. Grabbing a sharpie out from the drawer, he draws a line on the bag of exactly where on the bag of cereal inside the box he's up to.

This time, he'll know if someone's been eating his cereal or not.

That night in the early hours of the morning, once he knows Dan is fast asleep, Phil sneaks out of bed into the kitchen for a midnight snack, a snack on Dan's cereal. He knows he shouldn't be doing this to his boyfriend, eating his cereal, but he can't help it, he loves cereal, and he can't help but eat Dan's cereal instead of his own cereal.

After he feels that he's had enough, he packs the cereal away, before sneaking back to bed. But unfortunately for Phil, he had failed to notice the sharpie mark Dan had left on the bag.


	3. Chapter 3: New Box Almost Gone Already

"What the fuck?" Is the first thing Dan says the next morning when he opens up his box of cereal, taking out the plastic bag, to find that there isn't the same amount of cereal in there as he had left it.

The volume of the cereal is lower than the sharpie mark that he had drew on the plastic bag yesterday, and he knows now that there is someone eating his cereal, but who? The only other person in this apartment, is his boyfriend Phil, and honestly it just seems unlikely that Phil would be the one who's eating his cereal, he's got his own box. Then again, who else would it be? There's no such thing as a cereal eating poltergeist, is there?

Shaking his head, Dan sighs, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, before sitting down at the table to eat. Now Dan knows that it's likely that he's not just going crazy, and that someone _is_ eating his cereal, unless he sleep walks during the night and goes into the kitchen and has bowlfuls of cereal while still being asleep. Actually if that's the case, then it's bloody amazing that he hasn't injured himself, made a mess, or broken anything yet.

Looking up, he sees Phil walking into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas, a major case of bed head, and he was also wearing his glasses as he seems to not have put in his contacts just yet after only just waking up. Honestly Dan found this look cute on Phil in a way, he doesn't really know why, but there's just something about it.

"Morning, Phil." Dan says, before taking a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth, while watching as Phil goes to the cupboard and gets his own cereal out.

"Morning." Phil says back, dishing himself up some cereal, before sitting down at the table with Dan to eat his breakfast.

The two of them sit in silence while eating their cereal, Dan casting a glance over at Phil every so often, admiring his boyfriends beauty, and not understanding how he got so lucky to be with Phil, it simply blows his mind how Phil is even still with him after all these years.

Once Dan has finished his bowl of cereal, he washes the bowl out in the sink, and while he's doing this, he can't help but think whether or not to mention to Phil that his cereal still seems to be going down without him even touching it, and there's no way that they have mice or rats in the house, if that were the case and they've been eating his cereal, why doesn't the box appear to have a hole chewed through the cardboard, and also the bag inside? Unless they're very smart mice and rats of course, but that's not possible.

"Phil, you know how yesterday I mentioned that my cereal seems to be going down when I'm not even touching it?" He asks. "Like, there's never the same amount in the box as there was when I last had a bowl of it?"

This catches Phil's attention, and he looks over at Dan. Has he somehow found out that he's the one who's been eating his cereal? Maybe, maybe not, but the possibility sure as hell is sitting right there.

"Uh, yeah." He says, looking down at his now empty bowl. "What about it?"

"Well, when I went to make some cereal earlier, there wasn't as much in the box as there was after I had a bowl of it last night." Dan says, looking over his shoulder at Phil, who wasn't currently looking over at him.

"How can you be sure that it's not the same amount as you left it?" Phil asks, looking up at Dan, and hoping that he doesn't look at all suspicious.

"Because I drew a line on the bag in sharpie at the exact volume point I had left in the packet last night." He says.

This takes Phil by surprise, and he looks back down at the bowl in front of him. He definitely did not notice a line in sharpie on the packaging last night, and now he's got to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Maybe the cereal just moved around, and when you pulled the bag out of the box, it just moved around into a different place?" He suggests, that could be a possible explanation, but that's not even the case at all.

Dan shakes his head, not really having considered that explanation, but somehow he just knows that's not the answer to where all his cereal is disappearing to. It does make sense and all, but the thing is, it doesn't look as though that's the case, and looks more as though someone has been eating it all.

"I don't think so, Phil." Dan sighs, shaking his head. "It looks more as though someone has been eating it, considering now the box is pretty much nearly already gone, and I only bought it yesterday." He says, leaning against the bench next to the sink. "Dammit, this is so frustrating." He mutters, looking down at the floor.

Phil frowns slightly, getting up off the chair, and walking over to Dan. Wrapping his arms round his boyfriend's waist, he sways the both of them side to side slowly. "It's okay, Dan." He says, holding the younger male close to him. "Do you want me to go out to the store and buy you another box?" He asks.

Dan sighs, looking at Phil, smiling slightly. "Yes please." He says.

"Alright then." Phil says, before leaning in and giving Dan a kiss. "I'll go out later and get you a new box then."

"Thanks, Phil." Dan says, hugging the older male back tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dan." Phil says, holding him to his chest tightly.

Dan seriously appreciates every little thing Phil does for him, and now he's going to go out later to buy him a new box of cereal to cheer him up. He doesn't feel like he deserves to have Phil, but of course Phil believes otherwise, and he'll do whatever he has to, to make Dan happy, and if buying him a new box of cereal will make him feel better, then so be it.

But Phil isn't only just going out to buy Dan a new box of cereal to cheer him up, no, that's pretty much only half of the reason. The other reason is that he's going out to buy him another box to make up for all of his cereal that he's been eating during the late hours of the night or early hours of the morning, without Dan having any knowledge about it.


	4. Chapter 4: You Little Shit

After Phil had returned from the store with Dan's box of cereal, Dan couldn't be anymore thankful to his boyfriend. Even though the action was only buying him a new box of cereal, Dan still appreciates it, and honestly doesn't know where he'd be without Phil in his life.

Currently, both Dan and Phil are sitting in their living room on the couch cuddled up together watching TV while it's nearing midnight, and Dan's slowly starting to grow tired. Phil on the other hand, is pretty much wide awake, trying to figure out if he should tell Dan or not that the reason his cereal seems to be going down, is that he's been sneaking some of it during the night while he's asleep. Though, Dan seems too tired right now, so Phil decides not to tell him of this just yet, and decides to wait till the morning to tell him.

"I think I might head off to bed soon." Dan yawns, getting Phil's attention. "You can stay out here for longer if you want." He adds.

Phil nods, rubbing a hand up and down Dan's side. He had to admit, the younger male did look rather tired right now, and while he'd very much rather Dan stay out here and watch the rest of the movie with him, he knows that Dan needs his sleep, otherwise he'll be rather cranky in the morning, and Phil doesn't really want to have to deal with a cranky Dan in the morning.

So once Dan does head off to go to bed, Phil decides that he's going to stay out here for a little while longer and watch some more TV, before he too heads off to bed, and even though he knows it's wrong, later on in the early hours of the morning when Dan's fast asleep, Phil will go satisfy his cereal cravings, then get back into bed with Dan like nothing happened.

Except, Phil has decided that tomorrow morning he'll be honest with Dan, and tell him that he's the one who's been eating his cereal.

************

It's sometime in the early hours of the morning now, and Dan finds himself being awaken by a strange noise in the kitchen, and even though he'd rather stay in bed right now, he knows that if he doesn't go out to investigate, then he won't be able to sleep well, even with Phil asleep in bed next to him. That is, _if_ Phil was asleep next to him right now.

Maybe the noise coming from in the kitchen is just Phil getting a midnight snack, or he's just now decided to go to bed after watching some more TV after Dan had decided to go to sleep. Then again, Phil doesn't really stay up till four in the morning, not anymore at least, and Dan specifically remembers Phil getting into bed with him around an hour after himself.

Getting up out of bed, Dan makes his way to the kitchen slowly, trying not to let whoever is in the kitchen hear him, as if it's not Phil and is some burglar, he doesn't want to get murdered. Now that won't be a very pretty situation. So he walks as quietly as he can over to the kitchen door, and peers inside, and what do you know? He's found his cereal thief.

Standing up straight, he walks through the door, still trying to make as little sound as he possibly can, before he's standing right behind his cereal thief, his boyfriend _Phil Lester_.

"Philip Michael Lester." He starts, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

This causes Phil to spin round and face Dan, both fright and guilt written all over his face. "D-Dan!" He exclaims, slowly moving the box of Dan's cereal that he's holding behind his back out of Dan's view, but it's pretty much no use hiding it now.

Dan sighs, shaking his head at his boyfriend. "Phil, you little shit."


	5. Chapter 5: Stop Eating My Cereal!

"Phil." Dan sighs. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks.

Phil doesn't say anything, as he sets the box of cereal down on the bench, and hangs his head in shame. He's been caught, and now Dan knows that he's the one that has been eating all his cereal late at night.

Dan honestly can't really believe that Phil is the one that's been eating his cereal, and hasn't even bothered to tell him of this. He thought that the two of them told each other everything, yet here he finds that the one who's been eating all his cereal, has been right under his nose the whole time, his boyfriend, Phil Lester.

Actually, it shouldn't really surprise Dan _that_ much that it's Phil who was the one that was eating his cereal now that he thinks about it.After all, Phil _is_ probably one of the biggest cereal eaters he's ever met, and he supposes that at first he just didn't want to believe that Phil would eat his cereal without telling him, even though he has his own box.

"I'm sorry, Dan." Phil sighs, after a few seconds as he notices that Dan's waiting for him to say something. "I was going to tell you in the morning, but yeah."

Dan sighs, shaking his head, before walking closer to Phil, pulling him in for a hug. Taking Phil by surprise, as he expected Dan to be pissed off at him, and not want to talk to him for a bit, but that doesn't really seem to be the case right now, or at all.

"Phil." Dan sighs, holding the older male close to him. "Stop eating my cereal, okay?" He says. "I'm not mad at you." He pulls away slightly to look at Phil. "Just, you've got your own cereal, so stop eating mine, please."

Phil sighs, nodding his head, before looking down at the floor. He felt bad for eating Dan's cereal, and getting caught for it, but there's nothing he can do about it now. Well except go out to the store and buying Dan more boxes of cereal, but he can't do that right now, as it's currently very early in the morning, like four in the morning, so way too early to go to any supermarket. He'll have to go out later and get Dan another box then.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you." Dan assures Phil. "It's just cereal after all, I can always get more." He says.

Looking up at Dan, Phil sighs, shaking his head. "But you've spent so much money on cereal lately because of me." He says. He goes to say more, but Dan cuts him off.

"Phil, I don't care." Dan say, cutting off whatever else his boyfriend was about to say. "It's just cereal." He says. "Though please do stop eating my cereal without telling me." He adds. "Okay?"

Honestly, now that Dan knows that it's Phil who's been eating his cereal, he's not too bothered about it. It is just cereal after all, and he pretty much signed up for this the moment he moved in with Phil. Cause that man has some serious cereal eating problems if you wanted some honesty here.

"Okay." Phil nods. "But I really am sorry for not telling you, Dan." He says. "I promise I'll buy you another box later."

Dan nods. "Let's not worry about it right now, and just go cuddle in bed, how does that sound?" He suggests.

Phil can't help but smile at that suggestion, and he nods at Dan, before the two of them go upstairs to their bedroom to cuddle with each other for awhile, till eventually the two of them are falling asleep in one another's arms, enjoying each others presence more than anything.

After all, nothing can tear the two of them apart, not even small arguments, or small incidents like before.

_Nothing_ can tear Dan and Phil apart.


End file.
